rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Example Of Plasmid Progression
Sitemap Example Of Plasmid Progression --- --- --- --- --- 'Development Progression of a Plasmid (example) ' : - "B I K" << think of acronym for these letters (default is initials of developer...) ' 'Bik' (Zeppo Lighter)' : Purpose was to be equivalent to a lighter, more a fad/gimmick type of item, as matches and lighters were far less expensive for that use (and early Plasmids were VERY expensive). Usually placed/localized on the end of a finger to be easily presented and being away from the rest of the users body. Operates by exuding a stream of fuel substance and rapidly igniting it, forming a small vertical visible flame for a few seconds. Fuel is a combination of an alcohol and/or methane which was biologically produced (both are). It would be Ignited by a rapid intense enzymatic exothermic reaction acting directly on the fuel, which would ignite on contact with its air oxidizer. A 'sphincter' valve is used to contain the fuel and igniter components in their sub-dermal/subcutaneous reservoir, it may be self pressurized, or require a muscle action to create the pressure driving the fuel to the flamepoint. Controlled by nerve activation - grafted into finger nerves, requires minor training to control Capacity is limited to several uses of a few seconds flame (probably within some heat buildup tolerance). Recharging it has a minor impact on metabolism, but with low resource requirements, is fairly quick. "Flick Your Bik !!!" (really need another more creative name due to copyright/trademark issues) Failures usual are unintended activation, resulting in minor burns and unintended fires. The Installation process required multiple localized ADAM applications, by a technician, to develop/adjust the Plasmid's required tissue formation. Improved activation mechanism (early) made it less likely to trigger by accident (with resulting burns/conflagrations). --- --- Flambé (Flamo Plasmid) : Purpose being a Larger Flame (with a required LARGER tissue modification/addition) for larger heating/burning applications - its use as a tool. Installation Usually has the flame origin placed at the base of palm/wrist (like Spiderman's silk thingee) so that lifting hand/turning wrist can remove hand/fingers from proximity/path of the flame. The Volume of tissue making up the mechanism (several cubic inched) is formed, located along the length of an arm (with low profile to minimize deformation of skin etc...) Operated by some added muscle tissue constricting on a fuel reservoir to pressurize the jet projection and likewise a sphincter muscle to control the flow. Uses a similar ignition process (to Bik), but with more precise timing control to ignite without flame blowout (from the pressurized fuel). Flame of at least several inches in size, and with force/pressure exerted it may be projected 12 or more inches as a narrower jet of flame. Duration can typically be upto 30 seconds (within capacity of reservoir). Flame temperature ~600 F (no you can't do welding with that) This Plasmid has greatly increased fuel usage, and with its intended larger and longer flame duration requires substantially larger fuel capacity than its 'lighter' predecessor. Thus a longer recharge time, extended capacity, minimized with accelerated recharging done by one of the integrated component tissues, Failure - greater self-burning potential, by inadvertent contact of the larger/hotter flame. Also Blowout of ignition. Another is attempting to use too soon before sufficient fuel recharge. Various installation upgrades/variations might be configurable to use (faster regeneration rate, greater pressure, larger fuel reservoir capacity, more reliable/versatile ignition). Its greater range of adjustments for use requires a bit more skill and control of the components physiologically installed. --- Fireball *** ??? real name ??? Isn't game one : Incinerate! Purpose - mostly as a weapon (early version). To be manually projected (thrown) and on impact to break and spread quantity of burning fuel on target. Discourages further enemy action - "When You Are On Fire, People Get out of Your Way !!" Operation requires solid 'fuel' mass to be thrown at target (this one isn't shot/fired) requiring containment and duration to directly or indirectly (set alight) target. How the flaming mass forms (in hand) how fast (number of seconds) to accumulate (improvements accelerated the process) Ignition preferred to be delayed while 'in hand' (burning is still burning, and 'insulated hand is advanced feature) Fuel might have more oily (hydrocarbon) component to burn slower and splash/stick to the target (maybe even jellied - semi-solid form ). Sized typically several ounces of weight. Range/accuracy limited by ballistic path, and users throwing ability (including accuracy). Bright flame effect (for show effect), but also that flame coloration comes from inefficient combustion via atmospheric oxidizer Holding in hand ignition timing precision (ie- chemical trigger) Plasmid's Secondary affect is hardening of hand tissue against heat effects of manipulating partially burning projectile (layered ablative insulation ?) Has Similar fuel component capacity/regeneration issues as 'Flamo' (flame spewer) Internal flow path mixing to equalize ratios of components (correcting settling/separation) Fails - being thrown before igniting, poor aim, a too rapidly attempted reused (for recharge rate) Upgrades of larger capacity allowing larger projectile before fuel/component regeneration Was later used as a contact weapon (firing a flame at someone within arms length, and modified for some 'Tonic' abilities. --- --- Fired Projectile Fireball Substitution of a projection tube to replace the need to throw the flaming projectile, and increases potential velocity adds a significant deformation to the original issue Internal formation of projectile Fast (explosive) combustion used for projection would ignite projectile Upgraded range, projectile regeneration, recharge Optional 'flame thrower' type stream version (liquid fire - like spraying napalm ) FIX ?? LOOK UP WHAT VARIATIONS/UPGRADES WERE OFFERED AND WHAT AFFECTS for the game plasmids of this type) Effect that spreads in a larger area to hit multiple targets Greater intensities (bigger/stronger projectile) --- --- --- --- --- . .